The Lesson
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Hera is feed up with Zeus behavior and want him to learn how to be a good husband.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own any of the Greek Gods, I'm just barrowing them for a little while.

_**The Lesson.**_

Chapter 1.

It was a regular early morning at Mount Olympus and the God's were doing their daily things and as usual they were interrupted by Hera and Zeus fighting again.

This was not something new as they did it every day about different things, but usually they made up after, this time however it didn't seem like they would.

And as the other Gods and Goddesses watched Hera yelled, "I told you to stay away from her, but it was too hard wasn't it?"

"Uhm it wasn't like a planned to…" her husband said.

Hera rolled her emerald green eyes and said, "No, you never do and I'm feed up with it."

"What are you saying?" he asked her.

"I don't want you in our house until you have learned to behave like a good husband," she said.

"You, you can't just throw me out, I am king of Gods," he said a bit insecure.

"That makes me queen and I veto," she said with a satisfied grin.

"Hera, sweetheart, don't be like that, I already said I was sorry," he pleaded knowing it was most likely no use at all.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, this time you are on your own and don't bother coming in before you have learned," she said and slammed the door.

"By Hades," Zeus cursed annoyed making his brother Hades appear from nowhere saying, "You called."

Zeus rolled his blue eyes and said, "Hera, threw me out, what I am gonna do now."

"What made her do that?" asked Hades thinking, It was about time.

"No idea, she snapped and told me not to come back before I was a good husband, how am I gonna know what that is?" He said frustrated.

"I would start with not cheating," Hades suggested.

"What, where is the fun in that, I mean in being with only one woman?" he asked.

"Oh boy you have so much to learn," said Hades.

"Don't say you never got tempted?" said Zeus.

"Never as long as I have Persephone I have all I need," he said with a smile.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"You can always come down and see, it's not like you have a place to stay either way," Hades offered.

"It couldn't hurt," sad Zeus, but at they started to walk they heard Hera ask, "Where are you going?"

"To teach him to be a good husband wasn't that your requirement," said Hades.

She nodded silently thinking that if one God knew how to be faithful it was Hades even if she wasn't sure she liked him leaving her no matter how annoyed she was.

"So see you later then," she said, never before had she sounded so insecure.

"If you ever let me back in you stupid hag," Zeus snapped without knowing rightly way making her slam the door at them and Hades to shake his head before they went down to his wife.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own any of the Greek Gods, I'm just barrowing them for a little while.

Chapter 2.

When they arrived in the underworld Persephone greeted her husband with giving him a huge kiss on the lips and ask, "So how was everyone?"

"Just fine my darling, but Hera told him to get lost and now he's here to learn how to be a good husband," Hades whispered into her ear, playfully nuzzling her neck a little and making her giggle happily.

"So I take it I should get one of the guest rooms in order for you, as you are probably going to stay for a while," she said turning to Zeus, still within her husband's loving grip.

"I suppose that would be a plan," he said with a sigh looking at the happy couple, his hands around her waist leaning his head on her shoulder, her hands on top of his. Zeus was struggling to remember when he had done that last with his Hera.

"Do you two need anything at the moment or can I go and set it up?" she asked polite.

"No we are fine, but don't be gone too long," said Hades and gave her a kiss before she left them and headed upstairs.

"She really likes it down here?" Zeus asked as it looked rather depressing to him, there were of course some colors, but mostly purple, blue, black and red. No flowers or threes or anything like that.

And outside the entrance of the house lay the pool of dead souls; they would be trapped there until forever with no chance of reaching the more pleasant

He looked at his brother; he looked somewhat like himself, broad shoulders, muscles, and some of the same features. Only his skin like Persephone's looked paler than normal skin and some would even say that it may look like a shade of blue.

The place spite what it was looked to be in perfect order except for some books here and there, most likely belonging to different owners in the household.

"I don't get it," Zeus said breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Hades sitting down in a black chair in what was assumed to be the living room.

"As I said above I don't get how you can be satisfied with only one woman when there are so many others," said Zeus thoughtfully.

"Well she gives me all I need in every way," said Hades.

"But aren't you afraid she will cheat on you, I mean she is a beautiful woman," Zeus pointed out as he had thought the same about his wife.

"No, she has no reason to do so, besides we got three children to care for as well. That is something you should think about considering how many you must have all over, with pleasure comes responsibility or it can," said Hades with heavy sigh looking at his younger brother with his golden eyes.

"It is one of the things I do not like," Zeus admitted, letting a hand stroke through his blonde locks as Persephone came back and said, "The bedroom is ready."

"I am sorry dear brother, but we have to leave you to your own as Persephone is leaving tomorrow so…" Hades said.

"Not a problem, which guest room?" he asked.

"Up the stairs to your right, have a good night," she answered as they slipped out of the room with his hand around her waist.

* * *

That night Hades were gently letting his hand caress over his wife's naked body as she was sleeping peacefully next to him after several rounds of love making.

Her beautiful body was going slowly up and down and her dark hair was messy. He didn't mind all too much though as he thought no matter what she looked like she was beautiful and he could watch her forever.

He sighed with great satisfaction of having her near, they might not be together as much as they wished, but it made the times they were extra special even if they did fight which they sometimes did if they disagreed on something, but there was never something big and they always made up.

"I will miss you," he whispered quietly not to wake her as a silent tear fell from his eye down to her and he crawled closer to her.

She was hot as fire even if her skin was as pale as his. And as his skin slowly melted together with hers he drifted off.

* * *

In another bedroom another God was twisting and turning in a guest bed in the same house. Yes even Zeus was a creature of habit and he simply couldn't sleep without his wife.

Even if he was a cheater he made a rule to always come home to her at night as he loved having her next to him for some reason.

Not just in bed, but in general.

He did really love her and their children, to him it was temptation and he didn't care for her jealousy either, in fact he didn't like it at all.

Not that she wasn't right on money. He sighed. She always was. His darling Hera. His jealous sunshine. Ohh how he missed her right now. How he wished he could wrap himself around her and just hold her.

"I miss you my sunshine," he whispered turning again trying to find a good position to sleep in.

* * *

"I miss you Flash," Hera whispered as she turned on a now very wet pillow. The tears were from both anger and sorrow. As she was upset with her husband for acting the way he did, why couldn't he be happy with just her?

Was she really that horrible to live with?

She was shivering hardly, both of sorrow and cold as Hera was not used to sleeping without her deceiving husband. No matter who he was with he always came home to sleep with her, even if it didn't make what he did better, she needed him there.

She wanted him in her bed so badly, just for him to hold her right now as she restlessly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was early the next morning that Hades said goodbye to his wife, both were actually crying which surprised Zeus a lot as he never could have figured his brother as the sensitive type.

It was if they didn't want to let each other go, in fact it made him miss his wife even more.

"Please be careful my death angel," Hades whispered.

"I will, take care my handsome king," she whispered back and gave him a final kiss before leaving the two of them behind.

"You need a hug?" Zeus said with a half smile.

"No I rather want to be alone for a while," said Hades heading into the house when he head Zeus yell, "Lighten up will you, it's not the end of the world."

"To us it feels like it every time we are apart. You are lucky that you can spend every night with your wife," said Hades.

"I suppose," said Zeus as he had a valid point.

"Still you go around fucking all that moves, why?" asked Hades.

"Because I can and because Hera isn't very helpful in that department these days," he answered.

"Can you honestly blame her?" said Hades looking at his younger brother with raised brows.

"But…" Zeus started as Hades continued, "She has been patient with you you know, but you are wrecking more than you know. I'm actually surprised she hasn't walked out on you yet."

"She can't do that, we're married, that wouldn't make me look good as king if she walked out on me," he said.

"Uhm Zeus, she actually can, even if that is so, she still does has feelings and you hurt her time after time, it's a limit to how much pain she can take," said Hades.

"You are serious, you really think she would walk out on me," he said.

"I honestly don't know," said Hades they heard a loud gruff and Cerberus came running towards them jumping up on Hades licking his face happily making him chuckle and say,

"It's time for your walk and fetch the knuckle, I have to go see you later and think."

Zeus just looked after his older brother slowly walking away with the huge three headed dog while he let out an annoyed huff not knowing what to do.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own any of the Greek Gods, I'm just barrowing them for a little while.

Chapter 3.

It was a couple of days later and Persephone was sitting beneath a tree, not particularly happy as she was missing her husband and children already.

"Perse," she heard her mother Demeter's voice behind her.

"Yes," she answered with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her daughter was much quieter this time than what was usual.

"Just miss him," she answered.

Her mother nodded sitting down besides her as she said, "I don't want to be here, I want to be with him, it's not fair."

"Well life isn't always fair," said Demeter wisely.

"That's easy for you to say as you don't have to spend six months away from your husband," said Persephone annoyed getting up.

"Perse," her mother said in a calming down tone.

"NO," the young woman yelled out making everyone turn to look at her.

"Persephone please calm down, you have been through this a dozen times," said her mother.

"I just want to go back is that so hard for you to get," she said frustrated.

"That is not possible at the moment and you know it," said Demeter.

Persephone didn't answer just started to walk away from her as angry tears started to fall from her eyes when she heard Hera say, "Are you ok?"

"Not really no," she answered.

Hera nodded and said, "You miss him."

Perse rolled her blue eyes and said, "Of course I do, you don't miss Zeus?"

"I uhm can't say I do as he's not that much present in the first place," said Hera looking away, her red hair was sparking like fire in the morning sun.

"Surly you must miss him just a little, he is after all your husband," said Perse.

"That might be, but it doesn't feel like it as he doesn't take that role seriously, you know how he is," said Hera, there was coldness in her voice.

"Sadly I do yes, have you tried talking to him about how you feel?" asked Perse.

"Only one million times, but he doesn't hear me," said Hera.

"I'm not talking about the yelling you two do ever so often, but really talk to him," said Perse.

"What good would that do, I dunno, maybe I should just give up, it's not like we are getting anywhere and I don't think I can take this much longer," said Hera, her voice was shivering lightly now.

"Hera you can not seriously mean you want to divorce him?" said Perse.

"What other choice do I have left?" she said.

"Talk to him," she tried again.

"It's beyond that, I... I have to go," said Hera and hurried up a bit to fast which made Perse know she was crying. She just sighed and thought, "Oh Hera."

* * *

Hera was sitting in her and Zeus's bedroom or rather in the bed as it still smelled like him and that made her feel a little more comforted.

She was at the moment thinking of their marriage. It felt like it had lasted forever. Forever for her to be angry with him because of his sidekicks. But it wasn't only her husband she lost her temper with, it went for anyone that should happen to cross her.

She didn't always mean to go as far as she sometimes did, she just couldn't help it as when she got angry she saw red, there was no way around it.

She just wished he didn't have to annoy her so, why did he have to hurt her so badly every time.

Why couldn't he love her and only her, the mother of their children, his wife, the one he claimed was the love of his life, his everything, his equal.

But if that was true, then why would he need all those others.

Tears of frustration were streaming down her cheek as she wondered if it would have made a difference if she had been less jealous. Would he then have been with her more? Did she drive him to this?

She didn't know, all she did know was that right now she wished that he would hold her in his strong arms, because no matter how upset she was with him, right now more than ever Hera needed her husband.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own any of the Greek Gods, I'm just barrowing them for a little while.

Chapter 4

It was a few days later and everything was quiet on Mount Olympos, in fact it was too quiet, not a sound, nothing, which wasn't usual at all.

The Gods had not seen Hera the last couple of days and Zeus had they not seen since he went to visit Hades.

It was early morning and the sun was just peaking out behind a few clouds when Persephone asked Diana, "Have you seen Hera around?"

"Not for days no, she answered.

"No fighting with anyone?" asked Perse a bit surprised.

"Not even with Athena or Aphrodite," said Diana.

"And I don't suppose Zeus has come back?" she asked.

"No, he's still gone, you do think he will come back right?" asked Diana.

"For her sake I do hope so," said Persephone thoughtfully.

"Hope what my lady," they suddenly heard Hades voice from behind, making Perse turn in less then a second and wrap her arms around him and say, "Hades, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you, so I thought I check on you my angel," he said nuzzling her cheek lovingly.

"Awww I'm very glad that you did, is Zeus still with you?" she asked.

"He is yes, moping around, it is very depressing," said Hades rolling his eyes.

"And that's coming from the king of the underworld," said Diana rolling hers.

"Well it is, I just wish he could get it over with and go back up to see her, so how is she?" he asked.

"No idea, no one has seen her for days, that is not a good sign," said Perse.

"Hardly, but she can not be locked in there forever," said Hades just as Hera came out, she saw them at once and came over asking, "Hades, is he…?"

"If he's still in the underworld yes, you look like hell," he said as she in fact did look very pale and tired.

"Hades," said Perse in a warning tone.

"Why aren't you nice," said Hera rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, that came out the wrong way, how are you?" he asked concerned.

"Like I look thanks to my absent husband" she said tiredly.

"In all fairness you did throw him out," said Hades.

"Perhaps, but I didn't expect him to…" she said.

"What?" asked Hades looking into her emerald eyes.

"Never mind," she said turning away.

"Hera?" he questioned.

"Just leave," she whispered.

"Sorry what?" he asked.

"Leave," she hissed at him.

"Do you want me to tell him to come back?" Hades asked.

"No, I don't want him and I don't need him," she said as she started to walk away.

"She does doesn't she," said Hades looking at his wife.

"Mhm, so will you be a dear and tell him to get up here," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I can try, I'll come back to check on you later death angel," he said and gave her a kiss before leaving.

"Isn't he just wonderful," said Persephone with a sigh of satisfaction.

"He's something all right," said Paris and smiled a little thinking that it was at least one happy God couple.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own any of the Greek Gods, I'm just barrowing them for a little while.

Chapter 5.

When Hades came back down he immediately went to search for his brother, but he couldn't find him anywhere so he in time had to give up as there was simply too many places on earth and near Olympus to search.

He just hoped he hadn't gone to one of his all mistresses or found a new one as the last days he had been ever so down and knowing his brother he knew that there was mostly only one thing that could make him share up or make him forget his trouble.

Hades had however little time to think about this as just then he heard a loud crash and yelling from upstairs and knew that it was two or more of his children that had managed to mess up again, he just hoped they hadn't broken anything that was precious to his wife.

* * *

Zeus had on the other hand not gone to see a mistress; he had gone for a long walk to clear his head. But it was useless as only one thought came back t him and that was Hera, his wife.

He simply couldn't stop thinking about her and knew that he had to see her so he went back up to their home to find her.

If she kicked him out at least he had tried and failed.

He walked through the halls, slowly nearing the bedroom as he could hear her soft sobs coming from inside. Slowly he opened the door and found her sadly crying on their bed.

By instinct he went close, sat down and lifted her into his strong arms, holding her, trying to shield her from the pain within, not knowing why she was crying.

"Shhh," he whispered trying to calm her.

"Why did you have to sleep with her?" she whispered.

"Temptation became too big," he answered honestly.

"Why aren't I enough?" she whispered hiding in him deeper.

He sighed and said, "It isn't until lately I have realized how wrong I have been, I shouldn't have acted the way I have. I shouldn't have been doing you so wrong. I just know I can not bear the thought of loosing you. Hera, my jealous queen can you please forgive me actions."

Never before had he spoken to her like that, admitted that he might have been wrong, admitted regret over his wrong doing, she looked up into his blue eyes and asked, "What made you see the errors in your ways?"

"Hades and Persephone, how much they seem to love each other made me realize how much I in fact need you, I shouldn't have taken your love for granted, I just hope you won't leave me," he said.

"I did consider it, but I realize I could never do it, I simply love you to much and I need you with me because without you I am a mess," she said.

"Perhaps, but you are still my beautiful mess and I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and bent his head to give her a longing kiss.

* * *

It is hard to say who learned the most from this off Zeus and Hera as they had both learned different things about themselves.

He had learned that cheating was probably not the way to solve anything. Talking to her on the other hand did. He only wished that he had gotten that sooner as then he probably wouldn't have done all the mistakes he had over the years and risked loosing her in the first place. He firstly realized that after she had thrown him out he had taken her love and her for granted, that would however never happen again as he was now willing to correct his wrong doings by only sticking to her from now on.

He had gotten what his brother meant by that you can get all you need from one woman. And that was also what he now did. Not only that, but he made sure to show her every day in every way just how much she meant to him.

Hera had on the other hand learned that getting jealous and yell after the fact didn't necessarily solve anything. Solving matters in a calm way however did. She would in a way always regret throwing her husband out even if the outcome had worked out for the better as he now was ever so attentive to her in every way. In fact she had never been so treasured as after his returned which made her feel like the most loved Goddess that ever was.

* * *

Feeback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
